I am brave
by divergentlover523
Summary: What would happen if Tris was pretty, but has a broken family. Will she stay in Abnegation? Or will she choose a different faction? This is a no war story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I hope y'all like this story! And it will most likely be a while since I upload since I have two other stories that I need to update. This is also a no war story. Review and enjoy! :)**

**Tris POV**

I look in the mirror and see that I haven't really changed. Same long, wavy, blond hair and blue-grey eyes. Everyone says that I'm beautiful, even the most beautiful girl. When I see myself I see my mom.

My mom and my brother, Caleb died during a fire. My dad and I were both devastated. The day after they died he started beating me and calling me all different kinds of words that are meant to lower my self-esteem. But I just tried my best to ignore them. But then one day he raped me and I knew from that day on that I would choose Dauntless. It was about four monthes ago and I have improved alot.

He started beating me less about two monthes ago so some of the scars would go away. Also because he didn't want to let anyone know.

Sometimes Marcus beats me. He even raped me once too. I have nightmares of what those monsters did too me. Tomorrow, the choosing day, I am going to pick Dauntless. No matter what the test tells me. I look at my watch and notice that the bus will be here soon. I head out the door and to the bus stop.

When I get there I see the bus already rounding the corner. The bus stops in front of me and I walk in. All the boys are all looking at me and all the girls look jealous, even some Abnegation. I notice that there are no seats, but I just stand up.

During the ride some boys gave up their seats, but I just stood up. I enter the school and start the usual day, passing the classes quickly, while getting looks of jealousy from girls and and boys trying to flirt with me. Of course I just ignore them. The bell rings signaling for us to go to the cafeteria for our aptitude test.

I wipe the sweat on my hands off my slacks, something I do when I'm nervous. The lady comes back out and says two names from Amity, Candor, Erudite, Dauntless, and Susan and I from Abnegation. I get up and walk towards the door and enter, excited and nervous to find out what my faction is.

**(OK. Tris's test will be the same as in the book, same factions everything that happend from the third paragraph in pg.11 to the page break on pg.23. Back to the story.)**

When I get home Andrew is already home. He takes off his belt and hits me with it. He finally stops after ten hits and says, "What faction are you gonna choose?"

I quickly say, with as much honesty and pride I could get, "Abnegation."

He puts his belt away and says," Go to your room and don't come out till tomorrow."

I quickly go up to my room and think about how much better my life will be tomorrow.

I get up and look at my watch. Thirty minutes till the ceremony. I get dressed and head downstairs and see Andrew eating. I grab an apple and sit across from him. When I finish my apple right when he says,"Come on. We have to go."

I stand in line with all the other sixteen year olds. Marcus walks up and silences the croud. "Attention everyone! Today is the day where our sixteen year olds choose thier faction. Now the names."

I zone out for the rest of the time, until they say my name. I walk towards the bowls and quickly take the knife from Marcus. I cut my hand and without hesitation, let my blood drip over the coals. I hear cheering from the Dauntless and gasp and wispering from the Abnegation. I walk over to the back and wait for the ceramony to be over.

**Hey so I hope y'all like the story and chapter. Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry I haven't been updating. I have not been getting ideas. Also I'm becoming lazy. Anyway here is chapter 2! :)**

**Tris POV**

At the end of the ceremony all the Dauntless head towards the stairs making as much noise as they can, and I find myself joining in.

I didn't even know that Dauntless take the stairs. I thought only Abnegation take them. I guess I thought wrong.

We arrive outside, and they all burst into a run. I stay to the bottom even though I know that I could be at the top. I don't want everyone to be suspicious about me, we were never aloud to run in Abnegation. They stop and get prepaired to jump on the train. The trains horn blares and the next thing I know we are all running and jumping on the train.

I grab the railing and pull myself on with someone helping me. That someone is a girl. She has brown hair and eyes with dark skin. She is about one inch taller than me. I'm five foot six so she must be five foot seven.**(I know Tris is short in the book but I decided that she should be taller).**Pretty.

"Hi I'm Christina," she says while sticking out her hand, for me to shake I guess.

I take her hand and shake it twice. "Beatrice."

I sit on the ground so I won't fall from the wind. Christina raises an eyebrow.

I pat next to me and say," You'l fall down from the strong winds and turns."

She nods her head and sits next to me. Right when she sits the train takes a sharp turn and everyone that was standing falls down. The rest of the way we remain silent. I look out the train door the whole way. I could see the Abnegation houses. I'm not Abnegation anymore. I'm Dauntless. I'm selfish. I'm brave.

After thirty minutes, I notice members jumping off. Aperantly I wasn't the only one to notice because all the transfers are by the door jumping as well. I stand up along with Christina and we walk towards the door. She looks nervous so I grab her hand and say," Together?"

She looks back and says,"Together."

We take a few steps back and then jump. We thankfully both land on the roof. I feel a sting in my elbow and see I scraped some skin. I stand up and look around and notice a girl at the edge of the roof with a boy trying to get her away from the edge. I go towards to see what happend and notice a body at the floor between the tracks and roof. I guess everyone didn't make it. I turn around and walk towards the other members.

"Listen up! My name is Max! I'm one of the leaders here in Dauntless. In order to enter you have to jump off this building. Who would like to go first."

Everyone steps back. They are just trying to scare us. There will be something at the bottom that will catch us. I step foward. Max moves back and I step on the ledge. I look down to see a hole. I take off me cardigan and jump. As I jump I just try to enjoy it. I hit something hard. I open my eyes and see that I'm on a net. I turn around and laugh slightly. I see hands offering to help me off the net. I take the nearest hand I could reach. I would have fallen if the hand wouldn't have caught me.

"Thank You." I say.

The hand is belonged to a man, maybe two or three years older than me. He has dark blue eyes, a full lower lip and spare upper lip, and he is muscular.

"Can't beleive it," says a girl beside him. I could tell by the distance between them that they are half friends half not,"A stiff. The first to jump? Unheard of."

"There's a reason why she left them Lauren. What's your name?"

"Bea.." I let my voice trail off.

"Think about it. You don't get to pick again."

I think about it. Beatrice was the stiff who couldn't defend herself when two men were raping her and beating her.

"Tris."

"Make the announcement Four," the girl I suppose is Lauren says.

"The boy, Four says,"First Jumper, Tris."

The Dauntless cheer in the back. I hear a scream from above and see Christina falling. Four puts a hand on my back and says "Welcome to Dauntless."

"Transfers are with me! Dauntless born are with Lauren."

Most of us were Dauntless born, so there are only ten transfers.

"Transfers, my name is Four," but before he could continue Christina cut him off.

"Like the number?"

"Yes. Now as I was saying before I was interupted I'm gonna give you a little tour. We are about to go into the pit. It."

"The pit? "Christina asks again.

I guess Four had enough, because he walks up to Christina and looks her in the eye.

"What's your name." He asks in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Christina." she squeaks.

"Well Christina if I wanted to deal with smart mouths I would have joined Candor. But I didn't so shut your mouth."

He walks back to the front and introduces us to the pit and chasm. I wonder who is going to jump this year.

We walk to the cafeteria and the Dauntless cheer for their new initiates. I find myself sitting between Four and Christina. On a plate is a circular piece of meat. I pinch it between two fingers.

"It's meat. Put this on it." Four tells me.

"You have never had a hamburger before?" Christina asks.

"No. Is that what it's called?"

"Stiffs eat plain food." Four informs her.

She just nods and suddenly everyone goes quiet for a second and goes back to their conversations. I turn around and see a man with greasy black hair, tons of peircings and cold eyes. He starts to walk over to our table.

"Who's that." Christina hisses.

"Eric. He's one of the leaders."

"But he's young."

"Age dosen't matter here."

Eric sits on the other side of Four and says after a while," Are you going to introduce me Four?"

"This is Tris and Christina."

"A stiff, and a hot one at that. We'll see if you last. But I'm pretty sure you will." Eric says trying to flirt with me. Key word trying. I could tell that Four was a little jealous when Eric said that. I wonder why.

"So Four.."

"Listen Eric. Tell Max that I don't want the job. He's been trying two years and I rejected. I'm happy with my job."

"OK. Lets's see if he get's the point. Bye Tris." He claps Four on the shoulder a little too hard, and winks at me. Eww.

I fake gag and Christina laughs and I see Four smile. I ask him," Are you two friends?"

He looks me in the eye and says ,"We were in the same initiation class. He was a transfer from Erudite. No we are not friends." I stare in his eyes and he stares back. Looking is challenging, but looking away means I'm afraid.

All he says is,"Careful Tris." Then a Dauntless calls his name and he walks away. I turn back to my food and Christina says," You have a death wish."

I laugh and continue eating my hamburger and tried the cake. Christina ate hers when Eric was here and says it is the most delicious food ever. I had to admit, it wasn't that bad.

**Four POV**

I walk to where Zeke is sitting with Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Tori, and Lauren to see what he wants. I think almost everyone is cool except Lauren. I mean I don't have a problem with her or anything, we just don't talk. All we talk about is initiation.

I sit down at the table and say,"What do you need Zeke?"

Everyone gets a huge smile on their face, even Lynn. "What?"

Tori says," You were totaly crushing on Tris."

"Wait how do you know her name? And no I was not. We were just talking."

"I administered her aptitude test. She got Dauntless. And she was first jumper." I see a flash of nervousness and something like she made a mistake when she said Tris's results were Dauntless. Weird.

Zeke says," Anyway Four you were crushing on her. And don't think we didn't see you get mad whenever Eric tried to flirt with her. But who wouldn't? She's smoken hot." Which Zeke earned a slap on the arm from Shauna and one on the back of his head from Marlene.

"What? It's true."

I got a little mad, but not alot. I mean I just met her. Maybe if I got to know her better. I could tell she's different from others. She's the first Abnegation to jump first.

"I'm gonna go back to my room."

"Don't think about her too much!"

I roll my eyes and go back to my apartment. I didn't want to leave Eric with the transfers, but I didn't have a choice.

**Hey like I said sorry I haven't been updating. I've been a lazy bum. Anyway hope y'all like this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! So this is a new update! YAY! I knid of forgot what they do first in the book, but I think it's guns. Anyways on with the story!**

**Tris POV**

I wake up to the sound of shuffling and noise. I open my eyes and look around. None of the others' are awake yet, so it must be the dauntless members going to breakfeast. I look at the black watch , which was with the other stuff they gave us, and see that it's seven thirty. Yesterday, after lunch, Eric told us to be in the traning room by eight. I'm still surprised that only ten initiates' get to make it into Dauntless, but I'm pretty sure everyone else is too. But we all should have known or at least expected it. All I know is that I have to make it into Dauntless. So does Christina.

I get out of bed after ten minutes of thinking and go to the bathroom and take a shower. I put on a short-sleeved black shirt, black jeans, and black and red shoes. I walk back to make sure Christina is awake. I find that she is still asleep, snoring. She snores the loudest out of all of us and at night everyone has trouble falling asleep,

I go over to her next to her ear and say the loudest I can, "CHRISTINA! WAKE UP!"

She wakes up and falls off the bed, but stands up and looks around quickly and saying, "Who! What! Where! When! Oh it's you Tris. Thanks so much for interupting my beauty sleep." Her voice full of sarcasm.

"Your welcome. Now get dressed. I'll get us some muffins." I say and head off to the caferteria.

When I walk through the doors all the boys either, stare, wolf whistle, or drool with their mouths open. I ignore them and go to a table and get two muffins. I turn around and bump into someone. Luckly I didn't fall or drop the muffins. I look up to see Al with Will beside him, two other transfers.

"I am sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I say.

"No, It's OK. It w-w-was my f-f-fault anyways." he says stuttering a little bit while looking at my face in shock.

"Hi. I'm Will and this is Al." Will says.

"Hi I'm Tris." I say smiling. I think I got two more friends.

They both smile back.

I say," We better hurry and get to the training room before we're Factionless." I say with a little laugh. " See y'all guys. Bye"

"Bye," they say together.

I turn around and head back to the dorm to give Christina her muffin.

**Four POV**

I barely even slept last night. All I could think about was Tris. She's special. I know it. But why would she want me when she could date anyone? Especially since I'm broken and pathetic.

I don't like her yet though. How can you like someone when you barely met them? I want to get to know her first, then maybe I'll like her.

I look at my watch and see it's seven. I have to be in the training room by seven fifty to set up. I already set up the targets yesterday, so all I need is to set up the knifes. I take a shower and put on a t-shirt, pants, and shoes. All black. I go to the caferteria and sit with Zeke, Shauna, Tori, and the other from yesterday, except Lauren. She must be setting up for the Dauntless born. I grab a muffin and everyone eats in silence, even Uriah and Zeke.

Then I hear wolf whistles all around the caferteria. I look towards the entrance and see Tris. I instantly feel jealousy run through me and squeeze my muffin to prevent me from beating everyone of the boys that are drooling, wolf whistling, or staring. Luckly no one not one of my friends notice, so I let go.

But I do see that Al noticed and he gets a smirk, then a smile. He has something planed. He tells that other transfer, Will, and he shrugs. Al and Will get up and WALK TOWARDS TRIS!

I don't think Will knows what Al is doing because he's behing Al at least a foot away. Al purposely bumps into Tris. She starts to say sorry, and Al responds by stuttering. Ha! He can't even talk to her! I go back to eating my squished muffin.

**OK! So I hope y'all liked this short little chapter! Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! OK so I hope y'all like this chapter! Review and Enjoy!**

**Tris POV**

I head back to the dorm and give Christina her muffin.

"Tris after training we are gonna go shopping!" Christina says.

"Why? Why do we need to go shopping? I mean what if we don't pass initiation?" I say.

"True. But can we at least get you some makeup and a dress."

"Fine. But only that."

We get to the traning room, and I see knifes on a table. We must be throwing them. Christina and I were the last ones to show up. I don't have a good feeling about today. We all line up infront of a target and Four begins to show us how to throw them. Out of the corner of my eye I see Eric enter the room. He told us he will see our training along with Four. Four finishes throwing, getting all three knifes in the bullseye, and we begin. I practice throwing without the knife about five times then start throwing with a real knife. I get in the position and imagine the target as my fater and throw the knife. Everone stops throwing and everyone stars, even Eric and Four. I look at my target and see I got it in the bullseye. A perfect shot.

"Throw again initiate." Eric says.

I do as told and the knife goes right next to the first one. Not even a centimeter apart. I throw the next knife cause Eric gives me a look that says 'Go on',and it land like the second one, except on the left side.

"Everyone keep throwing!" Eric says.

We continue and about twenty minutes later everyone has hit the target at least once, except Al. Eric walks over to him and when Al's knife hits the ground again, he speaks.

"Go get it initiate."

Al looks at Eric and says, "No."

That was not a wise choice and everyone else knows that too.

"Why not? Are you afraid"

"To get stabbed YES!"

"Everyone stop!" He orders. Everyone was just watching anyway so all we do is drop our knifes.

"Four give me a hand here would you."

Four looks nervous but quickly masks it before I even know if I was right. Instead he pretends to look board.

Eric says," Initiate go stand in front of the target while Four throws knifes at you."

Al goes to the target, but looks away when Four gets in his position. I can't stand this. Al can't handle this. Eric is obiously making Four do this even though I know Four hates doing this. But if he talks back, he will probely become Factionless.

"Stop!" I yell. "Anyone can stand in front of a target. It doesn't prove anything except that your a coward."

"Then it should be easy for you. Go and stand in front of the target instead of him."

I walk towards the target and Al sends me a smile. I return it and stand in front of the target. Four and I meet eyes and they stay there. I know Four won't hit me. He has perfect aim. But he might have to do something cause Eric knows that to.

"If you flinch, Al takes your place." he says slowly. I nod to let him know that I understand.

He throws and it lands about a foot away above my head.

"You done yet?" He asks. I know he doesn't want to do this.

"No." I say.

"Eyes open then."

The next knife lands about half a foot away from my neck. He raises his eyebrows and I shake my head no. The next one hits the edge of my ear. He hit me. But I know he had to because of Eric.

"Well I would love to see if the rest of you are as brave as she is, but for now you all can go to lunch." Eric says.

Everyone leaves and Eric squeezes my shoulder and says, "Watch it stiff."

I gulp and he leaves and it's just Four and I. I turn to him and he walks to me and says,"How's your ear."

"It's fine."

I turn to leave and he grabs my arm and twist me around to face him, our faces six inches from each other.

"I know you know I had to do that. Be careful." He whispers.

I nod my head yes and he leaves, sticking the knife in the table, the handle facing upwards. After letting out a frustrated closed mouth scream I leave. The closed mouth scream wasn't because Four just threw knifes at me. It's because I just realised I showed my divergence. I need to be carful.

At lunch, Al and Will sit with us. Eric announces that training will be cancled for the rest of the day, so we could do whatever we want. After talking about it, we decided that we would all get some tattoos, but Christina and I will go shopping first and meet the guys at the shop.

"OK so Tris let's go!" Christina says.

I groan while she grabs my wrist and drags me to the first store, with me regretting this evry minute.

**OK guys, so I hope y'all like this short chapter. Some words or sentences are from the book, so those go to Veronica Roth. Anyway Review and till next time. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! OK so I hope y'all like this chapter! Review and enjoy!**

**Tris POV**

Christina drags me to the first shop. A clothes shop. Oh great. This just keeps getting better and better (note the sarcasm.)

"Christina how would you like it if I let you buy me whatever stuff." I say.

She looks at me and smiles. "Of course! I promise you won't regret it. And after this we are going to buy you some makeup"

I give a slite nod and sit down on the bench outside the store. As I'm sitting Four comes and sits down next to me.

"I am so sorry about your ear Tris." He says with pleading eyes. I can tell that he truly means it. I didn't even blame him in the first place.

"Stop saying sorry. Eric made you do it. Anyway it's fine." I say. I smile at him and he smiles back.

"I better go. You are probably excpecting someone." He says. As he get's up I grab his wrist and sit him back down.

"Stay. I want to get to know you better." I say and smile at him. He smiles the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"OK. Um. So what's your favorite color?" He says nervously.

I laugh and say,"Black and Dark Blue."

_Like your beautiful eyes, _I thought.

"Mine too. Except instead of Dark Blue it's Grey mixed with Blue. Your turn." He says, the smile still on his face.

"OK. Uhh. What's your favorite food?" I say nervously. I think I might like him. I mean he seems pretty nice and not a stuck up jerk. But he probably doesn't like me. He probably just sees me as some initiate. I mean I am not pretty, not ugly, but certainly not pretty. I am also broken. He could have someone pretty and smart and that has curves. Everyone says that I am those things, even more, but I just don't see it.

"Dauntless Cake."

I laugh. "Mine too. I mean who doesn't like Dauntless Cake?"

"Losers. What is the craziest thing you have ever done."

"Nothing. What about you."

He laughs, "Nothing."

I laugh along with him. Christina comes out of the shop and says, "Tris come on. You have some makeup and clothes to try." With that she goes back into the shop.

"I have to go. It was nice talking to you Four." I say and wink at him. I follow Chris and she hands me a dress and pushes me into the dressing room, with the smile still on my face.

**Four POV**

I walk through the pit, nothing to do. I spot Tris sitting on a bench looking board. This is my chance to get to know her better. I can't blow this up.

I walk towards her and I notice almost all the guys glaring at me. If looks could kill I would already be dead.

I sit down next to her and she looks at me and smiles when she notices it's me. _Does she like me?_ Who am I kidding. She will never like me. I'm broken, and she could have anyone. She probably just thinks of me as her instructor.

"I am so sorry about your ear Tris." I say pleading. She probably hates me. But what she says surprises me.

"Stop saying Sorry. Eric made you do it. Anyways it's fine." She says and I smile back.

"I better go. You are probably excpecting someone" I say. I get up but she pulls me back down.

"Stay. I want to get to know you better." She says. I then smile like an idiot.

"OK. Uh. What's your favorite color?" I say nervously.

She laughs at my nervousness. _I could listen to her laugh all day_.

"Black and Dark Blue."

"Mine too. Except instead of Dark Blue mine is Grey mixed with Blue." _Like your amazingly beautiful eyes. _"Your turn."

"OK. Uhh. What's your favorite food?" She says nervous. Wait. She's nervous around me! This is the best day of my life! My crush might just like me! Yup. Tris is my crush. I mean she is smart, funny, brave, beautiful, and selfless. She's perfect.

"Dauntless cake." I say.

"Mine too. I mean who doesn't like Dauntless cake?"

"Losers. What is the craziest thing you have ever done?" I say.

"Nothing. What about you."

I laugh. "Nothing."

She laughs along with me. Then the smart-mouth candor Christina comes out and says something about Tris trying on clothes.

"I have to go. It was nice talking to you Four." Tris says, then winks at me. She goes inside and I have the biggest smile in the world. She just might like me.

The store has glass windows so I could see whats inside. Christina pushes Tris in the dressing room to get changed. When she comes out she is in a dress. The dress ends just below her butt. Of course my dirty eighteen year old mind takes over and wonder what she would look like if those clothes were not on.

_Stop it Four! She will never like someone as broken as you. _My mind tells me.

I look away and go back to my room, setting my watch for dinner, while taking a nap thinking about Tris.

**Hey guys! OK so I hope y'all like this chapter. Stay Awesome! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Happy fourth of July! OK so I hope y'all like this chapter and please REVIEW!**

**Tris POV**

After shopping with Christina it is already time for lunch. We head to the cafeteria and get our lunch and sit by Will and Al that are already there.

"There you all are. I thought that you died shopping. Al and I were waiting like idiots. " Will says.

"No. We are still alive as you can see and we just got a couple things. We would have met you in time if Tris over here wasn't flirting with Four." Christina says.

I roll my eyes, but I see that Al is mad. Maybe he does like me.

"I was not flirting with Four. We were only talking." I say.

"Oh sure Tris. I mean he probably does like you. I mean you are hot." Will says.

"Shut up. I am not hot. If anything I am ugly." I say.

After I finish saying that Will and Al pretend choke on their drinks and Christina gasps.

"What? It's true and you all know it." I say.

"Tris you are hot. Not ugly. And I bet that everyone else agrees with me. Why do you think all the guys drool over you everyday. " Will says.

Al and Christina nod.

" Fine. I am not pretty but not ugly." I say.

" Oh yeah?" Will says. Uh oh.

He is about to stand up in his chair but I give him a cold hard glare and he immediatly sits down. We talk about other random things before we decide to head back to the dorms so we could rest for tommorow.

I hear the snores of the other initiates and think about how better my life is now that I switched to Dauntless.

PAGE BREAK

I wake up and look around. I see everyone is still asleep so I get ready. I put on a tanktop, jeans, and shoes, all black.

I head to the cafeteria to get a muffin and Christins, Al, and Will a muffin also.

I'm about halfway back when I bump into someone. "Sorry," I say

I look up and see none other than Eric. Once he sees it's me a smiles and tries to flirt with me. Hint try.

"Hey Tris. " Eric says trying to flirt.

"Hi Eric. Um I have to go back to the dorm so I could go to training."

"How about I could let you take the day off and you could come with me back to my apartment so we could have some fun." Eric purrs. Eww.

I know I am trapped. He is more powerful than me.

Thank goodness that Four came out of somewhere and I send a help me look. He nods and comes by my side and says, "I need Tris. I need to talk to her about something important." He puts his arm around my waist and I feel sparks run through me.

Eric growls and leaves.

I turn to Four. "Thankyou so much."

"It was nothing. Now I better go. I need to set up the training room. Bye Tris."

"Bye Four." I say then wink at him.

I arrive at the dorms and see Chris, Will, and Al done getting ready. I give them their muffins and we head to the training room.

**Four POV**

I wake up like always and get ready for the day. I'm on my way to the training room to set up when I see Tris and Eric. I sneak in the shadows and listen to their conversation.

"Sorry." Tris says. She looks up and notices it's Eric.

Eric smiles then tries to flirt with Tris,"Hey Tris."

I curl my hands into a fist. I just want to run up and kiss Tris, but she will never talk to me again.

"Hi Eric. Um I have to go back to the dorm so I could go to training." Tris says.

I sigh softly. She has a beautiful voice. But what Eric says next makes me want to kill him.

"How about I could let you take the day off and you could come back with me to my apartment so we could have some fun." he purrs.

Tris looks defeted, and I step into light and Tris sends me a help me look. Before I know what I'm doing I go to Tris's side and put my arm around her waist. I immediatly feels sparks.

"I need Tris. I need to talk to her about something important. " I say.

Eric growls and leaves.

Tris turns to me, "Thankyou so much."

" It was nothing. I better go. I need to set up the training room. Bye Tris." I say.

"Bye Four." Tris says, then winks at me.

I watch her walk away and then I go to the training room to set up the guns. Tomorrow I plan on taking the initiates to the fence. But the only thing on my mind is Tris.

**Hey guys! I have been stuck. But I hope you like the chapter! Happy Fourth of July everyone! PM me if you have any questions and REVIEW!**


	7. NOT AN UPDATE! PLEASE READ

**Hey guys! OK so this is not an update. I can't get any ideas for this story and I think I never will. So I am not gonna update this story anymore. But if anyone wants to adopt this story you can. Just comment so I will know who adopted it. Stay awesome!**

**~divergentlover**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! OK so I will continue to do I Am Brave because DauntlessChick101 didn't have the time. I will be using everyon's idea's and will thank them. I don't know when I will post the next chapter but I will post it. Thank you everyone! Every single one of you is awesome!**

**~divergentlover**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK guys! I am back! So I deleted the original chapter 8 and posted that I would be back but, it was not an update so yeah! Review and I really hope you all enjoy! You are all awesome! Now on with the story! **

**Oh and I want to know your favorite book! Mine is Divergent!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome Divergent!**

**Tris POV**

Christina, Will, Al, and I enter the training room and see we are at least not late. We wait in silence for a couple more minutes for everyone to arrive.

I look around and see guns and targets. We must be learning how to shoot them, but I already know how.

When I was in Abnegation, when I was fifteen, I started training because I wanted to choose Dauntless. I found a place where the Dauntless trained for a while because they were fixing a big hole in the wall in the training room. I saw them shoot guns, throw knifes, and fight, so when they left I started training at night when dad was asleep. I also became a fast runner.

"Today I am going to teach you how to shoot a gun. Watch me." Four says.

We all watch him as he shoots the gun, which ends up with the bullet in the center perfectly.

He hands out the guns and when he gets to me he brushes my fingers a little, then moves on.

I wonder why he did that? It's not like I am someone important. I mean I am not even pretty, but not ugly.

"Start shooting." Four says.

"But what does firing a gun has to do with bravery?" Peter says in-between yawns.

Four takes the gun he was holding and points it at Peters head.

"Wake. Up. You are firing a loaded gun you idiot, act like it. And to anwer your question you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you are prepaired to defend yourself. Now everyone get to shooting."

I face my target. I learned that you should imagine the target is someone you hate the most, so I imagine my dad is there. I take a deep breath and aim, then shoot.

Anger bubbles up in me again. I shoot again. And again. And again. And again till there are no more bullets.

I lower the gun and see everyone staring at me in amazement and shock. I face my target and see one hole in the target. In the middle, a perfect shot.

"Get back to shooting." Four says, and everyone does as told.

Four comes up to me and takes my gun and hands me a new one, but he does it softly, not hard or yanking it.

With that we continue to shoot until lunch time.

PAGE BREAK

"You all are dismissed for lunch! Come back after lunch." Four says.

We all walk towards lunch with Christina on my right and Al on my left.

I have noticed Al being strange around me. Like always staring at me and stuff like that. It feels creepy.

"OMG! Tris, Four totally likes you! If you ask me you two are perfect for each other!" Christina squeals.

Will gets a smirk and Al is clenching his fist and looks ready to punch someone.

I put my hand on Al's shoulder. "Are you alright Al?"

"I'm fine now." he says trying to flirt with me. Ugh, now him?

I take my hand iff his shoulder and his fist clentch again. Oh well.

We get our food and sit down at our normal table. During about halfway through lunch someone sits down next to me and puts their hand on my waist. I tense.

I turn my head to look at who it is and see a guy, maybe a year older than me. He has brown medium hair and brown eyes. He has light skin. Cute.

"Hey baby. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven." he purrs, which ends up sounding like a strangled cat.

I push his hand off my arm and try to eat again. We do have training after lunch.

Then he does something that makes me snap and I'm sure brings fire to my eyes.

He slaps my butt.

I turn to him and smile. Then I let my smile go and punch him in the temple than kick his ankle, and he is out like a light.

I smile then get back to eating. But Al has an angry/scared face,and Christina and Will have a smile on her face.

"I can't believe you just did that Tris! You totally kicked his butt. Good punch." Christina says.

"Why thank you Lady Christina."

"Your welcome Lady Tris."

We all laugh and get back to eating lunch.

**Four POV**

I dismiss them to go to lunch, and notice Tris and her friends behind all the others. I deside to listen in on their conversation, while heading to lunch too.

"OMG! Tris, Four totally likes you! If you ask me you two are perfect for each other!" her friend Christina squeals.

Will smirks and Al looks angry. I get a smile on my face.

She puts her hand on Al's shoulder, "Are you all right Al?"

"I'm fine now." he says trying to flirt.

Anger courses through me. My fist clench and my fist are turning purple and white.

She takes her hand off his shoulder and his fist clench again. I let mine go and get a smile on my face.

They enter the cafeteria and I enter a few feet away from them. I get my food and sit down with Zeke and the rest of them.

"So were you listing in on their conversation Four?" Zeke says while having a smirk on his face.

"What? What are you talking about! I didn't do anything!" I say.

Zeke rolls his eyes. "Fine. I totally believe you!" he says, his voice full of sarcasm.

I roll my eyes and look towards Tris's table, which so happend to be the table to our right, while all my friends go back to eating and talking.

Derk, some transfer from last year, walks up to Tris's table and sits next to her.

"Hey baby. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven."he purrs, which if you ask me sounds like a strangled cat.

My smile turns into a sad face. She is probably gonna say she want's to go out with him. I mean why wouldn't she? She wouldn't want someone as broken as me. I mean who would?

But she pushes his hand off and tries to go back to eating.

But I then he slaps her butt and her eyes go dark, while anger courses through me.

She turns to him and smiles, then let's her smile drop and punches him in the temple and kicks his ankle, then he is knocked out.

She smiles and goes back to eating and I listen in on their conversation.

"I can't believe you just did that Tris! You totally kicked his butt. Good punch." Christina says, not shutting her Candor smart mouth.

"Why thank you Lady Christina."

"Your welcome Lady Tris.

They all laugh and get back to eating.

I turn around and finish my food without talking, while day dreaming about Tris.

**Go Tris! OK peeps thank you so much for all the reviews and for all my followers! Stay awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thank you everyone for all the reiews and all favorites' and followers'. You are all awesome! OK so here is the chapter! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I do not own divergent right Zeke?**

**Zeke: Yup! The amazing Veronica Roth owns it. *continues eating Dauntless cake***

**Tris POV**

After that interesting lunch we all head back to the training room.

When we get there instead of guns we see punching bags. _We must be learning how to fight. _It's a good thing I already know how to fight or else I would e the worst one here.

"Line up behind a punching bag. You all are learing different punches today and tomorrow you will be fighting each other. But I will not and can't pair you." Four says.

His face is filled with worry for someone. But who?

We all follow his instructions and line up behind a punching bag.

He shows us some different punches and tells us to start.

I face the bag and start punching. Even though I have been practicing in Abnegation, I never got the hang of fighting at all. I could get the punching bag moving, but never got the right punches.

I punch the bag with the different punches Four taught us, but I still feel like I am doing something wrong.

I suddenly feel someone behind me, which must be Four.

"Try using your knees and elbows, you could put more power behind them."

Suddenly, he puts a hand on my stomach. I lose my breath and am shocked. I turn to face him and see he lost his breath too.

He says in a quiet voice,"Never forget to keep tension here."

He keeps his hand on my stomach for second before moving on.

We keep practicing for a a while before we are dismissed.

Christina comes up to me. "I am surprised he didn't break you in half. He scares the sh** out of me. It's that quiet voice he uses."

I turn around and see Four putting everything away.

"He doesn't scare me. He seems like nice guy." I say truthfully.

Christina just rolls her eyes. We see Will and Al waiting for us outside the training room, so we walk towards them.

"Hey." They say at the same time.

"Hey. I want a tattoo. And Tris is getting one too." Christina says.

"Finally! Come on." Will says while running towards the tattoo parlor.

We all laugh and run after him.

We eventually catch up to him and when we do we are already in front of the tattoo parlor.

We all go inside to look at the tattoos. I look around for a while and out of the corner of my eye I see Christina and Will looking at tattoos together, nudging the other person when they find a good one. _They will make a good couple._

I see a tattoo that sticks out to me. It's a raven.

"It's beautiful, isn't it. " A voice behind me says.

I jump at the sound and turn around to see Tori. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"It is."

"Do you want it as a tattoo?" she asks.

I nod and point to my collarbone leading a trail to my heart.

"I want three ravens." _One for each family member I lost. My mom, my brother, and my dad who was replaced by a monster._

She nods and leads me to a chair to get it tattooed on me. Where it will remain forever.

PAGE BREAK

Once we are all done we head back to the dorms.

"Tris what tattoo did you get?" Al asks.

I show them my collarbone, where my ravens are at. They all nod.

"It's pretty." Christina says.

We all continue walking, and I see boys giving me the 'call me' sign or whatever it's called. Christina just scowls, like she is jealous. Why is she jealous?

We finally arrive at the dorms and all decide to go to sleep.

**Christina POV**

I scowl at all the boys giving me the 'call me' sign at Tris. I must look jealous, but it's the truth. I don't want to be, but I can't help it. Instead of being jealous of Tris I should be a good friend.

But even Will drools over her, Al is basically obsessed, and even Eric likes Tris. I even see Four drool. I wish Will would notice me.

_Stop thinking like this Christina. _I am probably just going through a faze.

Before I know it we are at the dorms and as soon as my head hits the pillow, I am out like a light.

**Tris POV NEXT DAY**

"Transfers! Get dressed and be by the tracks in twenty minutes. If you are not there you are Factionless." Four says.

He leaves and I jump up just realizing what he said. I put on a black shirt and jeans and red shoes, what I usually wear everyday, and put my hair in a ponytail. I am a little slower because I am still sore from all the training, but it's nothing I can't handle.

I look around and see everyone still half asleep, but still trying to hurry. I see Christina, Will, and Al the same. I hurry to the caferteria, while getting wolf-whistles and people's numbers, which I throw on the ground, and get four muffins.

I return a little while later and give Chris, Will, and Al each a muffin, part of my Abnegation side taking over.

They each say a form of thank you.

I look at my watch and see we have five more minutes left. Will and Al already left so it is just Chris and me.

"Come on hurry! We are gonna be factionless." I say to Chris who just finished with her makeup.

"OK done. "

We both sprint to the train, pushing people out of the way in the prosses, which they are probably used to, being in Dauntless.

We make it just in time and meet up with Will and Al.

"Finally you are here. For a second I thought you might be Factionless." Will says letting go a sigh of relief.

"Well we would have came earlier if Chrissy over here wasn't so worried about her makeup." I say.

"Don't call me that! And its not my fault if I care about how I look." She says.

We all laugh.

"Transfers get in the train. It's just y'all. We are going on a little trip. " Four says. He looks for someone and when he sees me he smiles.

I wonder why. He probably just sees me as an initiate.

We all board the train. I have no trouble getting on but Al still helps me anyway.

" Al stop trying. She will never like you. We all know about your BIG crush on her which is.." Peter says.

"Shut up Peter. Nobody wants to hear you." Will says.

"Nobody was talking to you Will. I was talking to Al about his crush on-." Peter says but is interrupted by Four.

"Am I gonna have to listen to you fight all day. " Four says, saving Al.

That's weird, because I know for a fact that he hates Al.

We all be quiet and sit on the train.

"We are taking a trip to the fence if any of you are wondering." Four says.

I turn and look out the window. There are tons of old, destroyed buildings that haven't been repaired yet. But there are also tons of animals and trees that I haven't noticed. I see the lake, with it's beautiful blue water and golden sand. **(By the way peeps the lake does have water and is filled, so that means there is beach. Sorry I know nothing about Chicago, I live in a different state from where Chicago is.)**

"What do you think is is out there, outside the fence." I ask to no one in piticular.

"Monsters!" Christina says while wiggling her fingers.

I roll my eyes and Al answers, "Amity farms of course. "

"I know but beyond that." I say.

"Pieces that haven't recovered from the war." Will says.

I nod and leave it at that.

PAGE BREAK

We finally arrive at the fence. It's even larger up this close.

Four leads us to the fence and begins talking.

"If you don't rank in the top eight at the end of initiation, you will probably end up here. For the most part, those who guard the fence when they are young continue to my guard the fence. Some say it is not as bad as it seems."

"What rank were you in your initiation?" Peter asks.

"I was first." Four answers.

"And you chose this? Why didn't you get a government job instead?" Peter says.

"This is what I chose and I am happy with it." Four says.

We stop next to the gate. Some guards pull open the doors to let an amity truck in.

The man driving wears a hat and a breard, and a smile. He stops just inside the gate and gets out. The back of the truck is open, and a few other Amity sit among the crates.

"Beatrice?" one says.

I look up at the sound of my name. One of the Amity in the back of the truck stands. He has curly blond hair. Robert.

Robert hops down from the truck. He wears a gray t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He hesitates for a second but moves toward me and hugs me. I stiffen. Only Amity hug each other as a greeting. He lets go.

"How are you doing? You still look as beautiful as always." he says then winks at me, but looks at my cheek. I wonder why.

Back in Abnegation, Robert had a big crush on me. I thought he would forget about me after I transferred. I guess I was wrong.

"Thank you. I am doing fine. What about you?"

"Amity is great! It is so peaceful! Why did you join Dauntless? They always fight with each other. "

"I like Dauntless. Its what I chose and I can't change that. Amity seems too peaceful. " I say

"I would rather be in a place full of peace than full of fighting. I gotta go, good luck." he says then goes back to the truck.

"I think you have a choice for making unwise decisions. " a voice says behind me. _Four's._

I turn around and I seem to be right.

"It was a two minute talk." I say.

He raises his hand and puts it on my chin, his fingers skimming over my cheek. I wince. My brain starts working again and I realize I have a bruise.

I suddenly remember that yesterday I was about to go to sleep when Peter got up and started shouting insults about Christina, so I punched him. But he punched me back. I guess it left a bruise.

"I saw what happened in the dorm last night. You are fast, and kind of strong." he lets go of my chin and he stares at my lips. He seems to be ina daze.

"Four are you OK?" I ask.

He snaps out of the daze and looks towards the tracks. "Come on Tris, the trains almost here."

I nod and we all follow him to the tracks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey peeps! OK so thank you everyone for the amazing reviews and favorites and also followers! You all are so awesome!**

**Also I am really sorry I have not been updating. School is starting soon so I have to et everything ready. And it will be my first year in middle school (I am 12 years old).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the super amazing, fantastic Divergent!**

**Tris POV**

We are all back at the compoud, and it's only nine am. We spent an hour at the fence, which as I'm told isn't long.

Four leads us to the training room to train. We should have fights today and I am nervous. One of the reasons I never really learned how to fight was because I was terrified that Andrew and Marcus will find out about me with bruised knuckles. If they did find out, who knows what will happen.

I look to my left and see Will and Christina chatting and joking with each other. I just wish they will get together already. Will likes Chrissy and Chrissy likes Will, except they don't know they like each other.

I look at Al and notice he noticed the same thing. I raise my eyebrow and smirk. He does the same.

I look forward and see the metal doors that lead to the t training room. We all enter with some of us nervous more than others.

"There are too many of you so one of you will not fight today. I did not pick the fights, Eric did. He will be here soon to see the fights, like he has been with the rest of your training. " Four says.

Our eyes meet and he says,"Good luck."

I look at the board to see who has to fight who, and to find my name, maybe.

_Will vs Al_

_Christina vs Molly_

_Tris vs Edward_

_Drew vs Peter_

_Myra vs_

Myra will be out today. Someone else will be out tomorrow. I hope Christina will win, her and Molly both have broad shoulders, but that is where the similarities end. As for Al and Will, I don't know who I hope will win. They are both my friends. I don't care for Drew and Peters fight.

Edward isn't a bad guy. He sometimes hangs around us and dislikes Peter, Drew, and Molly as much as us. Myra isn't bad either, but I don't think she will pass. She has been having a hard time.

Eric walks in and says," First fight! Will vs Al!"

Will and Al both go into the ring. They both mumble good luck to each other, so Eric and Four will hear.

I know for a fact that they think Eric and Four are scary. Eric is a little scary to me, but not alot. Four is not scary at all. When I first met him he didn't seem scary. He never has. He is more of a nice guy, someone who you can count on to be there for you.

Four looks at me, and our eyes meet again. He smiles at me, and it's a genuine smile one that reaches his eyes. I smile back and his smile gets wider. I chuckle.

Al and Wil circle each other, and continue doing that for about a minute till Eric says,"Stop fooling around and fight each other!"

"But." Al says while putting his hands down. "What's the point. He is my friend."

"I could take you. Come on." Will says with determination in his eyes.

Will punches Al in the gut. Al manages to block the punch with his wrist and punches Will across the head, and Will falls to the ground, unconscious. Al bends down and pokes Will in the head. He stirrs a little.

Eric says something to Four and Four takes Al to the infirmary.

For some reason I don't want Four to go. Realization hits me. I like my instructor. His memorizing blue eyes, and the way he smiles around me. I have fallen hard.

**I am so so so so so so sorry for the short chapter, but I think you all deserve something. I am super busy with school registration, so like I said, I will be updating less. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey peeps! OK so thank you EVERYONE for all the amazing reviews, and all the followers and favorites. You all are so awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

**Four POV**

I lead the initiates to the training room so they could see the fights. I am nervous for only one initiate, Tris. I hope she gets paired with someone easy. I know she is strong and can handle the fights, but that doesn't mean i can still be worried and care about her. I haven't seen the pairings yet, so I don't know who she will be paired with. I do know that one person is out today.

I open the metal doors of the training room, and am hit with the all too familiar smell of the training room.

I walk over to the board and speak what they are going to do before I flip over the board.

"There are too many of you so one of you will not fight today. I did not pick the fights, Eric did. He will be here soon to see your fights, like he has been with the rest of your training." I say.

I look over the initiates till I find her bright blue grey eyes. "Good luck."

I flip over the board and brace myself for who she is gonna be paired up with.

_Will vs Al_

_Christina vs Molly_

_Tris vs Edward_

_Drew vs Peter_

_Myra vs_

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I am at least glad she wasn't paired up with Molly, Drew, or Peter. I am not happy that she is paired with Edward, but at least he will help her instead of leaving her there. But I know that she will win the fight. She is strong.

They go over it, studying who will fight who and who will probably win their fight.

Eric walks in and says," First fight, Al vs Will!"

I hate Eric. But it seems he hates me more. Why, I don't know. I know why I hate him though. He used to always push me around, saying I wouldn't make it in Dauntless, but he was wrong. He has more piercings on his face then a person can count, not to mension the tons of tattoos he has.

The fight with Will and Al starts, but I don't pay attention to it. I know I should but I can't. I look over to Tris. She seems to be paying attention to the fight, and is worried. I would be too if I had to watch two of my best friends fight each other.

She looks over to me and our eyes meet again. I smile, a genuine smile, at her. She smiles back and I can feel my smile getting wider. She chuckles a little, but not enough for everyone to hear her.

I pay attension to the fight, but again it goes by in a blur, with Eric having to make them fight more, him being him.

My thoughts are filled with Tris. I know that I haven't known her for long, but I am falling hard. I have a feeling that she is divergent. She is smart, and selfless the most when she is brave. Eric is already suspecting it, I also see Max suspecting it too. Eric probably told Max that she may be divergent. He probably just sat him down and have him dauntless cake. Max will believe anything if there is dauntless cake.

I hear a thud and see Will on the floor. Al won.

Al bends down and pokes Will in the head. Will stirrs a bit.

I am hoping Al will take him to the infirmary because I don't want to leave them here with Eric. Who knows what he will make them do. Probably hang over the chasm till they fall.

Eric must see that I don't want to take him to the infirmary so he says," Take Will to the infirmary or else I will tell everyone about your crush on Tris."

My eyes widen a little that he knows, but I haven't been doing a good job at hiding it. I nod and take Will to the infirmary.

**OK I am so sorry for this short chapter but I have writers block again on both of my stories. Stay awesome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! OK so I still have writers block, but I manged to write this small chapter. Every single one lf you is awesome! Thank you so much for all the favorites, followers, and reviews. **

**I have something to tell you all. This story will end at the end of initiation. I do not plan on making a sequal, but I might change my mind. If I don't stop it there, it will go on forever, and I have writers block alot with this story. **

**Tris POV**

"Next fight, Christina vs Molly!" Eric says.

I gulp. This is the fight I have been hoping will never happen. I have faith in Christina, but Molly is really tough. And with only Eric here, who knows what will happen.

Christina and Molly both go meet in the ring. Christina looks determined, but so does Molly.

"Fight!" Eric yells.

Christina and Molly circle each other. Molly lunges at Christina, and hits her in the face. Christina hits Molly in the stomach and face. Molly hits Christina in the face two times, then her stomach. Blood flows from Christina's nose. Christina falls to the ground, gasping for air while putting a hand up to Molly, telling her to stop.

"I'm done. I'm done." she manages out.

Eric raises an eyebrow. "Your done?"

She looks at him, and nods.

"Get up transfer. " Eric says.

She gets up, and Eric grabs her wrist hard. "Come on transfers!"

We all follow him. I start recognizing the peth we are leading to, and my heart stops for a second. We are going to the chasm.

**Very short chapter, but it's still something. All of you are awesome!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey peeps! Ok, so first off THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! ! Thank you EVERYONE for the AMAZING reviews, favorites, and followers. All of the reviews made my day! OK so I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

**Tris POV**

As we walk toward the chasm I become more nervous. What if Eric throws Christina over the chasm? What if I lose my best friend? Christina is more of a friend to me than Susan, since we could never talk about ourselfs in Abnegation.

Eric reminds me of my father. Cold and evil. No heart. I wouldn't be surprised if they are the same person. I remember Marcus's son, Tobias. He tranfered to Dauntless, but I haven't seen him. Maybe he just changed his name. I wonder if I ever come across him, how he will react if he found out what his own father did to me. Surprised? Pity? I don't know. I feel anger rise up in me at the thought of what my father and Marcus did.

I put my anger aside and focus on what is happining right now. Eric suddenly pushes Christina over the railing, and I feel my breath catch in my throat. She grabs the railing, thankfully.

"Hang on the railing for five mnutes and I will forgive your cowardice. And if you don't you can fall and die, lr become factionless." Eric says.

I hate him so much right now.

PAGE BREAK

The five minutes are almost up. Christina almost fell when water hit her back. I can tell she can't hold on much longer. I feel like crying, but no tears come.

Eric looks at his watch and says,"Time!"

Al and I rush over to Chris and help her up. Next I have to fight Edward. I hope I will win, but at the same time I don't want to hurt, I guess you can say, friend.

"Dauntless never give up!", Eric says,"Come on, next fight is Tris and Edward!"

We all walk back to the training room. Edward and I go into the ring, and then Eric yells fight. We circle each other for a bit, until Edward aims a hit for my throat. I grab his fist and knee him in the gut. He punches my jaw, and I am taken back a bit by the blow. I punch him across the head, and he falls to the ground knocked out.

"Tris take Edward to the infirmary." Eric says.

I nod and grab, or drag, Edward to the infirmary. The fight went faster than I thought. I thought it would be slower.

I arrive at the infirmary, and a nurse tells me to take Edward to a room. I sit in the chair next to the bed, waiting for Edward to wake up so I can apologize.

Suddenly the door flies open. I gasp, shocked. There stands one of the people I hate the most. Marcus. I growl and glare.

"What are you doing here Marcus." I say still glaring.

"Well, I came to tell you goodbye. And you know about my son, the traitor? Tobias?" He says, smirking.

I gulp. "I know about Tobias. Also you came to tell me goodbye? What is that supposed to mean? How did yoj get here?"

I just want to slap that smirk right off his face. "Hold on Beatrice. I snuck in. Oh and about Tobias. As you know my son transfered to Dauntless. His new name is Four, your instructor. And I know something you never knew. I don't know how though. It was obvious."

Four is Tobias? Now that Marcus told me, I see the similarities. How did I not know? But Marcus said he knows something I didn't. "What is it. The thing I never knew about."

His smirk got bigger. "Oh, you know. That Tobias likes you. If not loves you. Too bad you will never get to say you like him back in person. Don't think I don't know how you feel about him."

I gasp. Four, or Tobias likes me back? I never noticed. I have always liked Four, ever since the time we got to now each other the day Chris and I went shopping. Wait- what did he mean that I will never say it back to him in person?

Suddenly he pulls out a gun. The clean metal shines as the lights hit it. He raises it and I hear it go off.

**And you will have to wait till the next chapter my lovelies. Thank you everyone again! **


End file.
